


Stars will bleed

by someoneshy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: #riverdale #barchie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneshy/pseuds/someoneshy
Summary: So this is my first barchie ff or ff in general it takes place in 1x02 after betty and archie reconcile at pops so please leave feedback or kudos or comment if you like it I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Barchie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stars will bleed

Betty notices that her now raven-haired friend's smile has now turned into a gape; she turns her head to find what her friend's attention is redirected to when she sees a certain red-headed boy. 

Betty knows that no matter what she feels, no matter how hurt she is, no matter how conflicted she feels about Archie and Veronica, she knows that she can't stay away from Archie. He's a part of her life, he always has been, he always will be and she loves him regardless of his unreciprocated feelings and with that reminder in her heart she takes a breath and she smiles at him "You guys wanna join us?" 

After reconciliations, many milkshakes, and many shared laughs later the gang decides to head home. Archie and Betty being as they live right next door to each other walk home together.

As they walk close to reaching home, Betty looks up and takes in the beautiful starlit night sky and admires it. She loved nights like this, especially when she was with Archie. It reminded her of times when they were kids and they stayed out as long as they could at night and tried to spot a shooting star and they did one night when they were 8. 

"Arch, look a shooting star!" she gasped "Hurry make a wish" She closed her eyes and made a wish she dreamed would come true. When she turned to look at little Archie she noticed he was contemplating what to wish for. He turned to look at her with sad eyes as he realized the star had passed already and took too long to make a wish.

"It's gone Betty, it's gone, it's too late, we're never gonna see a shooting star again and I'm so dumb I couldn't even think of anything to wish for" he said with tears welling in his soft brown eyes. Betty couldn't handle seeing him so heartbroken and refused to believe that he couldn't still make a wish. She took his hand in hers "No arch, there's still time, make a wish." He looked up at her "I don't even know what to wish for." 

Betty took a moment to consider what he should wish for and responded "Wish for something you know you'll always want and never want to lose." 

He took a minute to contemplate his wish, he looked down at his conjoined hand with Betty's then looked up to the sky and closed his eyes as he made his wish. When he opened them he was smiling towards Betty. She smiled back she was so happy that he was happy and that he finally made a wish on their first sightseeing a shooting star. 

Betty smiled fondly at the memory as she looked up to the sky. Archie noticed this and looked up as well and the memory came flooding back to him and he laughed to himself. 

Betty turned her head towards him, still smiling "You remember too?"

He smiled and turned toward her "How can I forget me taking my sweet ass time trying to think of a wish,  _ to make _ a wish." 

They laughed together at the moment.

"It's so nice out here it's been so long since we've seen a shooting star" Betty said as she shivered. Archie noticed this and immediately took off his letterman jacket and wrapped it around Betty. 

She looked up at him and smiled, but then hesitated realizing how he must be cold as well "Arch, it's freezing aren't you gonna be cold?" 

He hesitated before answering "Yeah, but I'd rather see you warm than cold plus I'm all muscle I think I'll be fine" he smirked. 

Betty rolled her eyes at him affectionately then stared at him wistfully for a moment. She thought it was sweet and so like Archie for him to give up his jacket for her even though he was cold. She then put his jacket on fully then wrapped her arms around his waist to give him warmth. He looked at Betty and was taken aback by the sudden gesture. 

"Hey you're giving me your jacket the least I could do is give you body heat" she smiled. He chuckled at her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

Archie didn’t think much of it when he gave his letterman jacket to Betty, but it wasn’t until he felt her soft arms wrap gently around his waist and resting her beautiful head on his chest that made him think of  _ a lot  _ of things. Swinging his arm over her shoulder felt like the most natural thing in the world when it shouldn’t have and holding her so closely against his body was clouding his thoughts. 

Betty couldn't help but feel pure bliss as she had her arms around his waist and as Archie had his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. She thought she could stay like this forever with him. 

His voice came through the bliss and asked "What did you wish for anyways?" snapping her out of thought "What do you mean?" He motioned toward the stars in the sky then looked back down at her "The night we caught a shooting star what did you wish for?" 

She let out a scoff "I'm not telling you" 

"What, why not?" he responded with a crooked smile.

"It's shooting star law if you tell your wish to someone it doesn't come true duh"

He laughed at her "Betty's it's been 7 years I think it's okay" 

Betty still refusing shook her head "Sorry arch" she smiled playfully.

"What a goody-two-shoes" he teased.

She pulled back "Oh, if you're so confident why don’t you tell me yours" she challenged

He looked at her then shrugged "I don't need too it came true"

She got stunned by his response "It did? how do you know?" 

He looked at her for a moment too long and Betty was getting flustered with his gaze directly towards her. 

He eventually spoke through his still gape "You're still here with me, aren't you? 7 years later and we're still best friends aren't we?" he smiled.

Betty was struck with so many thoughts and emotions at once she didn't realize she started crying. 

Archie noticed and put his hand up to her face and wiped her cheek. 

She smiled and whispered "Oh, arch" before pulling him in a hug and wrapping her arms around him as tightly and as lovingly as she could, he hugged her back just as softly. 

He held her closely in his arms and whispered in her ear "I don't know what I'd do without you, Betty."

She cried and responded, "You don't ever have to worry about that cause I'm never leaving you arch,  _ never _ ."

He pulled back and Betty immediately missed the warmth of his arms fully wrapped around her. Her attention was then brought to his face and she saw that he was starting to tear up. She reached up and caressed his cheek, she looked into his soft brown eyes and gave him a tearful smile. He softly gasped as she caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. He pulled his hand up and placed it over Betty's as she cradled his cheek not wanting her to let go. He looked into her emerald green eyes and smiled back longingly.

They stayed like this for what seemed like days, but they were so invested in each other they didn't dare break apart.

Betty couldn't handle the way her heart was throbbing against her ribcage as she took in how Archie was staring at her. 

Archie couldn't help himself to gawk at Betty the way she looked in the moonlight she looked so  _ perfect _ , the way her eyes seemed to light up the darkness around them he would find himself getting lost in her beautiful pastoral eyes most days, and with the simple intimacy of her touch, the way her hand caressed his cheek was so overwhelming to him. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly his hand seemed to overlap hers like they were destined to fit together to become one. 

Betty took a breath to calm her breathing and her heart down as she tried to regain control of her emotions. She noticed Archie's black eye and it was starting to look worse than before. 

She broke the tension between them. "Oh arch, your eye it's starting to get really swollen come on, we need to get home" 

She moved her hand off his cheek which caused him to drop his, but instead of dropping his hand completely she grabbed it and interlaced her fingers with his and pulled him to start walking them home at a faster pace.

As they reached Archie's house he opened his door still hand in hand with Betty refusing to let go. He liked the way he was able to feel her heartbeat against his. It conjoined their hearts and he didn't want to ever separate. 

Betty attempted to disregard the way her hand perfectly knitted Archie's along with her heartbeat beating to the same rhythm as his. Realizing she was becoming overwhelmed she let his hand go immediately missing the contact. She relinquished her emotions by continuing to his kitchen. She grabbed a towel from his table and put it under the warm faucet. Still doing so she motioned for Archie to come over. He walked over and stood directly next to her. 

He broke the silence "Betty I could do this myself you know I mean it is  _ my _ black eye you don't have to" 

She smiled "I know you can, but I wanna help you" He took in her soft smile and couldn't help but return a small smile back. 

Betty removed the towel from the warm faucet and squeezed out the excess water, satisfied with the temperature of the damp towel she placed it carefully and slowly on Archie's eye. 

He winced softly. Betty hated seeing him being hurt. She hated Reggie even more for being the cause of Archie's pain. Without even being self-aware of herself she was muttering bad stuff about Reggie. Archie heard her and started laughing. 

Betty looked up to him "What's so funny?" 

Smiling through his laughter he answered "You, the way you're talking shit about Reggie" 

She didn't realize he overheard her "Well he's a total douchebag he's an even bigger one for punching you. Maybe if his dumbass knew how to spell you wouldn't have a black eye." 

Archie couldn't help but notice Betty's defensiveness towards him. He also couldn't help becoming flattered that Betty was acting this way because of him. His heart pounded at her love and support for him. He smiled at her. 

She spotted his gaze and returned a smile to him "What?"

He responded still smiling "You… you're so… protective of me" 

She once again attempted to ignore the tension that was growing at a rapid pace between them and as nonchalantly as she could reply with a heartfelt smile "Well yeah, I mean I hate seeing you hurt... I'd do anything to protect you arch" 

Betty's words rang through his ears and all he could focus on was how his heart was hammering against his chest. He tried to calm his swift heartbeat down but failed by becoming aware of how Betty was staring at him so adoringly and how her small, but gentle hand was resting on his face trying to heal his wound, while her other hand lay delicately on his torso causing his heart to flutter more than it already was. 

Archie never doubted Betty’s love and loyalty for him, but hearing her confirm her true thoughts and feelings about him beat him just like they did when Betty confessed her love for him only a couple of days ago, but this time there was a change in the air between them he was so intent that he lost her only to find out that he never lost her even after breaking her heart. This realization made feelings of his  _ own  _ breakthrough the thin surface which caused him to  _ finally _ sense the energy between them at this moment. All that mattered to him at this moment was them, was  _ her _ , was _ Betty _ .

Betty swore to herself she would attempt to get over Archie, but she quickly came to realize that the way he was looking at her made her  _ not  _ want to forget her feelings at  _ all _ . If anything they were multiplying more than she deemed possible. She thought the way he was staring at her was breathtaking, but it wasn’t until she felt the beat of his heart through his chest causing her to softly gasp. She bit her lip to calm herself down, but that proved to be ineffective when she realized Archie was slowly, but undoubtedly leaning in. 

He looked into her eyes and slowly averted his gaze down to her lips and back up to her eyes silently asking for permission.

Betty had no thoughts, her head empty, all she could see in her peripherals was Archie everything else faded away. As she took in his alluring features on his face and his velvety light brown eyes all she could redirect her attention to was his soft thin lips; it was  _ all  _ she could focus on. She hesitantly, slowly leaned in answering his silently asked question.

He nervously, steadily brought his hand up to hold her waist and carefully used his other hand and placed it on her very flushed face-pulling hers closer to his to close the unwanted gap between them.

They were an inch away from each other's lips. 

Betty could feel Archie’s warm breath on her cheek causing her to get goosebumps all over her body.

Archie could feel Betty’s lips lingering over his causing his head to spin just as fast as his heart. 

She looked up into his eyes one last time before down to his lips again and whispered “Arch” closing their eyes they leaned in at the same time about to close the opening until a slam of a door broke them apart.

Fred walks in through the back of the kitchen “Hey kiddo it’s about time you got home” He said motioning to Archie then looked towards Betty “Betty nursing my son back to health, as usual, some things never change.”

Betty was still in a daze from the previous event that almost took place, but smiled through as she realized what Fred was reminiscing about. Since she could remember whenever Archie got hurt 99% of the time Betty would take care of him and help him with anything that he needed. 

“Hey Mr. Andrews and of course who else is going to properly take care of Archie’s eye at this point you’d think I’d be getting paid for this” she smiled teasingly towards both of them. 

Both laughed at her. She turned and locked eyes with Archie who was still in a trance about what almost took place; they both were having a deep stare off slowly forgetting that Archie’s dad was still present. Maybe by bad luck or just by the late time Betty’s cell phone went off breaking their eye contact.

“It’s my mom it’s late I need to get home” she said sadly

“Let me walk you” Archie offered

“It’s right next door arch I think I can walk myself” 

“Yeah or maybe it’d be better if I walked you” Archie smirked knowing exactly the effect that it would have on Betty.

Exhaling a deep breath as Archie got her heart going with his frisky smirk replied “How can I argue with that?” 

He laughed “Good question you can’t” moving his hand down to the small space of her lower back guiding her towards the door

Ignoring the tingling sensation she felt on her lower back where Archie’s hand was she said “Goodnight Mr. Andrews”

“Goodnight Betty” he smiled at Betty then smiled toward Archie a smile a little too knowingly for Archie’s liking

They had more than enough room to walk on the pavement, but on the walk to her house their hands brushed up against each other causing both their heartbeats to spike. It wouldn't have taken much for either of them to move, but they didn’t. 

As they reached Betty’s house she turned towards him slightly and looked into his hazel eyes and reached up carefully to touch his eye then pulled away “Promise me you’ll take care of this I’d hate for you to see me attempt to beat Reggie’s ass if your eye doesn’t get better” 

Archie smiling through his laughter looked at her “I promise Betty” 

After a moment his eyes looked into hers yearningly and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, without thinking he softly kissed her cheek.

To say Betty was shocked was saying the  _ very _ least her heart was beating through her chest a mile a minute and her whole cheek was burning with fire as his lips kissed it gently.

Looking into her olive-green eyes closely he leaned into her ear and whispered “Goodnight Betty” he slowly pulled back and gave her a warm smile before leaving.

Betty wanted to say goodnight back, but her words were caught in her throat causing her to just stand there amazed.

Betty eventually made it into her house and up into her room, she pressed her back against her door causing it to shut. She stood there feeling overwhelmingly lovestruck. She pulled her hand up to her face and pressed softly; feeling the ghost of Archie’s lips over her cheek. She thought if she was this overwhelmed just by a cheek kiss she couldn't imagine how beat she’d feel when they actually  _ did _ kiss. Noticing movement across her window she stepped closer to see Archie standing there across from hers. 

They smiled at each other before Archie broke their eye contact looking up astounded. She looked at him curiously as to what he was looking at. He looked at her and pointed upward toward the sky and Betty looked up and was dumbfounded as she realized what Archie had been staring at a shooting star. 

She closed her eyes quickly making another wish hoping that it would come true still awaiting her other one to come true. As she opened them she looked at Archie who was smiling at her. She couldn’t help the smile that crept over her face as she smiled back. She pulled out her phone and texted him.

**Betty** **_:_ ** _ It only took 7 years later for us to see another shooting star again. Coincidentally at the same time…. together. _

Archie read her message and couldn’t help, but think that this was somehow fate and not a coincidence. They saw a shooting star the day he wished he’d never lose her then  _ again _ this day when he realized he never would lose her. He didn’t believe in miracles, but what he had with Betty was what most people hoped to find in a lifetime and that was more than he could ever dream of having with someone. He looked at Betty and smiled he replied

**Arch:** _I don’t think it was a coincidence all the best things happen when we’re together…_

Betty looked up after she kept on re-reading the message over and over realizing he was right all the best things that ever happened to her were with him or because of him she smiled at him. She realized she didn’t see him make a wish and she quickly tapped out a message

**Betty:** _ You’re not wrong :), but wait arch why didn’t you make a wish? _

He read her message then focused on her before replying 

Betty opened his message and slowly exhaled as tears started to form in her eyes as they previously did earlier that night as she read

**Arch:** _ I didn’t need it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw my inspo was all the stars by ed sheeran my dumbass thought the lyric was stars will bleed but it's scars will bleed the title just seemed to fit the story anyways hoped you enjoyed 💋


End file.
